Advances in the technological armamentarium available to basic and clinical investigators have enabled increasingly sophisticated studies of brain and nervous system function in health and disease. Numerous hypotheses both neurobiological and pharmacological have been advanced with respect to the neurochemical and genetic mechanisms involved in central nervous system (CNS) disorders, including psychiatric disorders and neurodegenerative diseases. However, CNS disorders have complex and poorly understood etiologies, as well as symptoms that are overlapping, poorly characterized, and difficult to measure. As a result future treatment regimes and drug development efforts will be required to be more sophisticated and focused on multigenic causes, and will need new assays to segment disease populations, and provide more accurate diagnostic and prognostic infon-nation on patients suffering from CNS disorders.
CNS disorders can encompass a wide range of disorders, and a correspondingly wide range of genetic factors. Examples of CNS disorders include neurodegenerative disorders, psychotic disorders, mood disorders, autism, substance dependence and alcoholism, mental retardation, and other psychiatric diseases including cognitive, anxiety, eating, impulse-control, and personality disorders. Disorders can be defined using the Diagnosis and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders fourth edition (DSM-IV) classification.
Even when considering just a small subset of CNS disorders, it is evident from the lack of adequate treatment for and understanding of the molecular basis of the psychotic disorders schizophrenia and bipolar disorder that new targets for therapeutic invention and improved methods of treatment are needed. For both schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, all the known molecules used for the treatment of schizophrenia have side effects and act only against the symptoms of the disease. There is a strong need for new molecules without associated side effects and directed against targets which are involved in the causal mechanisms of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. Therefore, tools facilitating the discovery and characterization of these targets are necessary and useful.
The aggregation of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder in families, the evidence from twin and adoption studies, and the lack of variation in incidence worldwide, indicate that schizophrenia and bipolar disorder are primarily genetic conditions, although environmental risk factors are also involved at some level as necessary, sufficient, or interactive causes. For example, schizophrenia occurs in 1% of the general population. But, if there is one grandparent with schizophrenia, the risk of getting the illness increases to about 3%; one parent with Schizophrenia, to about 10%. When both parents have schizophrenia, the risk rises to approximately 40%.
Identification of Schizophrenia Susceptibility Gene on Chromosome 13q31-q33
The identification of genes involved in a particular trait such as a specific central nervous system disorder, like schizophrenia, can be carried out through two main strategies currently used for genetic mapping: linkage analysis and association studies. Linkage analysis requires the study of families with multiple affected individuals and is now useful in the detection of mono- or oligogenic inherited traits. Conversely, association studies examine the frequency of marker alleles in unrelated trait (T+) individuals compared with trait negative (T−) controls, and are generally employed in the detection of polygenic inheritance.
Genetic link or “linkage” is based on an analysis of which of two neighboring sequences on a chromosome contains the least recombinations by crossing-over during meiosis. To do this, chromosomal markers, like microsatellite markers, have been localized with precision on the genome. Genetic link analysis calculates the probabilities of recombinations on the target gene with the chromosomal markers used, according to the genealogical tree, the transmission of the disease, and the transmission of the markers. Thus, if a particular allele of a given marker is transmitted with the disease more often than chance would have it (recombination level between 0 and 0.5), it is possible to deduce that the target gene in question is found in the neighborhood of the marker. Using this technique, it has been possible to localize several genes demonstrating a genetic predisposition of familial cancers. In order to be able to be included in a genetic link study, the families affected by a hereditary form of the disease must satisfy the “informativeness” criteria: several affected subjects (and whose constitutional DNA is available) per generation, and at best having a large number of siblings.
Results of previous linkage studies supported the hypothesis that chromosome 13 was likely to harbor a schizophrenia susceptibility locus on 13q32 (Blouin J L et al., 1998, Nature Genetics, 20:70-73; Lin M W et al., 1997, Hum. Genet., 99(3): 417-420). These observations suggesting the presence of a schizophrenia locus on the chromosome 13q32 locus had been obtained by carrying out linkage studies. Linkage analysis had been successfully applied to map simple genetic traits that show clear Mendelian inheritance patterns and which have a high penetrance, but this method suffers from a variety of drawbacks. First, linkage analysis is limited by its reliance on the choice of a genetic model suitable for each studied trait. Furthermore, the resolution attainable using linkage analysis is limited, and complementary studies are required to refine the analysis of the typical 20 Mb regions initially identified through this method. In addition, linkage analysis has proven difficult when applied to complex genetic traits, such as those due to the combined action of multiple genes and/or environmental factors. In such cases, too great an effort and cost are needed to recruit the adequate number of affected families required for applying linkage analysis to these situations. Finally, linkage analysis cannot be applied to the study of traits for which no large informative families are available.
More recently, instead of using linkage studies, a novel schizophrenia and bipolar disorder related gene referred to as the g34872 gene located on the chromosome 13q31-q33 locus was identified using an alternative method of conducting association studies. This alternative method involved generating biallelic markers (primarily single nucleotide polymorphisms) in the region of interest, identifying markers in linkage disequilibrium with schizophrenia, and conducting association studies in unrelated schizophrenia and bipolar disorder case and control populations.
In summary, a BAC contig covering the candidate genomic region was constructed using 27 public STSs localised in the chromosome 13q31-q33 region to screen a 7 genome equivalent proprietary BAC library. From these materials, new STSs were generated allowing construction of a dense physical map of the region. In total, 275 STSs allowed identification of 255 BACs that were all sized and mapped by in situ chromosomal hybridisation for verification. New biallelic markers were generated by partial sequencing of insert ends from subclones of some of the BAC inserts localized to the human chromosome 13q31-q33 region. In a first phase of the analysis, a first set of 34 biallelic markers on 9 different BACs across the chromosome 13q31-q33 candidate locus were analysed in schizophrenic cases and controls, thereby identifying a subregion showing an association with schizophrenia. Following this first analysis, further biallelic markers were generated as described above in order to provide a very high density map of the target region. A minimal set of 35 BACs was identified and fully sequenced which resulted in several contigs including a contig of over 900 kb comprising sequences of the target region.
These biallelic markers were used in association studies in order to refine a particular subregion of interest, which contained a candidate schizophrenia gene, g34872. The biallelic markers were genotyped in several studies carried out in different populations to confirm the association with the subregion. Association studies were first performed on two different screening samples of schizophrenia cases and controls from a French Canadian population comprising 139 cases and 141 controls, and 215 cases and 241 controls, respectively, as well on bipolar disorder cases and controls from an Argentinian population. The results obtained after several studies using this population indicated a genomic region of about 150 kb showing a significant association with schizophrenia. This association was then confirmed in separate studies using cases and controls from a U.S. schizophrenia population, as well as in further samples from the Argentinian and French Canadian populations.
The approximately 150 kb genomic region associated with schizophrenia was found to contain the candidate gene g34872. In addition to characterizing the intron-exon structure of the g34872 gene, a range of mRNA splicing variants including tissue specific mRNA splicing variants were identified, and the existence of the mRNA was demonstrated. Subsequently, a peptide fragment derived from the g34872 polypeptide product, the amino acid sequence of which is shown in SEQ ID NO: 5, caused a decrease in locomotor movement frequency, and an increase in stereotypy when injected intraperitoneally in mice. Further discussion of the identification of the g34872 gene is provided in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/539,333 titled “Schizophrenia associated genes, proteins and biallelic markers” and copending International Patent Application No. PCT/IB00/00435, both filed 30 Mar. 2000 and incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Calcium/calmodulin-dependent kinase II (CaM-KII) is a widely distributed protein kinase that is particularly abundant in neuronal tissues. This kinase phosphorylates a large number of substrates, including transcription factors, ion channels, enzymes, and other proteins. In the nervous system, CaM-KII plays a role in glutaminergic receptor activity and also influences neuronal activities including synaptic plasticity, long-term potentiation, learning, memory, and other aspects of behavior. Animals deficient for this kinase exhibit various behavioral abnormalities, including a decreased fear response and an increase in defensive aggression, and also show decreased serotonin release (Chen et al. (1994) Science 266:291-294). Overexpression of CaM-KII in transgenic mice leads to defects in learning and memory, and displayed defects in long-term potentiation (Rotenberg et al. (1996) Cell 87:1351-1361; Cho et al. (1998) Science 279:867-869). CaM-KII has been localized within the nervous system to post-synaptic glutaminergic synapses (Liu and Jones (1996) PNAS 93:7332-7336).
CaM-KII is also involved in a number of cellular processes beyond those controlling neuronal function, in particular those involving the cell cycle. For example, CaM-KII is required for the initiation of centrosome duplication in Xenopus egg extracts (Matsumoro and Maller (2002) Science 295:499-502). In addition, cell-cycle dependent changes in organelle transport have been shown to be mediated by CaM-kII phosphorylation of Myosin-V (Karcher et al. (2001) Science 293:1317-1320).
There is a strong need to identify genes involved in schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. There is also a need to identify genes involved in the g34872 pathway and genes whose products functionally interact with the g34872 gene products. These genes may provide new intervention points in the treatment of schizophrenia or bipolar disorder and allow further study and characterization of the g34872 gene and related biological pathway. The knowledge of these genes and the related biological pathways involved in schizophrenia will allow researchers to understand the etiology of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder and will lead to drugs and medications which are directed against the cause of the diseases. There is also a great need for new methods for detecting a susceptibility to schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, as well as for preventing or following up the development of the disease. Diagnostic tools could also prove extremely useful. Indeed, early identification of subjects at risk of developing schizophrenia would enable early and/or prophylactic treatment to be administered. Moreover, accurate assessments of the eventual efficacy of a medicament as well as the patent's eventual tolerance to it may enable clinicians to enhance the benefit/risk ratio of schizophrenia and bipolar disorder treatment regimes.
The present invention thus relates to a novel gene and protein which interacts with a g34872 peptide. The inventors have cloned said novel gene, referred to as the PAPAP gene, and demonstrate that the PAPAP gene product interacts with the g34872 peptide. Knowledge of a g34872 binding partner permits the development of medicaments for the treatment of CNS disease mediated by g34872 and/or PAPAP, and allows the study of g34872 by providing means for the detection of PAPAP, g34872 and g34872-PAPAP complexes or interactions.